


Straight From Within

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Straight On [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby, Background fic, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Intersex!Lexa, Just not yet, Other, Poly Relationships, Poly amory, Poly triad, Timeline Fic, clexa baby, doctor mechanic, flying dildos, more of the characters will appear in later stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a background fic starting from when Lexa just...didn't have the best luck. Things are bad, then good, then worse, then terrible, then good, a little better, then bad, then good, then..well, just take a look.<br/>We get a better look at the pregnancy, see what happened after that car accident, and how Clexa met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight From Within

            Six years ago Lexa thought, she thought...she thought things were going so well. Her father was gone, but he'd been suffering for so long by demons no one could fight, she was glad for his peace. She missed him, but she didn't miss his screams in the night, or every time he jumped when someone would accidentally shut the front door a little too hard. She didn't miss seeing her once strong and proud father reduced to a man afraid to harm his family accidentally. Her father was gone, but she had her uncle Gustus, her mother, her sister Anya, her girlfriend....

            A year after her father passes, she's nearly 17, and her mother and her uncle are driving to pick her up from the gym. Titus is there, showing her what he does to help her mother and uncle keep the business afloat. They're late, and as they're about to leave, leaving a note in case they arrive while Titus takes Lexa home, a police officer arrives at thy gym. Lexa knows what's happened before they finish speaking.

            Two months later, and Costia announces she has to move away. She's already 18, she's been taking night classes while working in the day time to save money. Lexa asks why, she could stay with her, she inherited her parents' house, Titus trusts her to take care of herself, she still has Anya to live with. Costia leaves in tears, and Lexa doesn't see her until three years later at Costia's own funeral.

            A month after Costia has left and Anya is packing her bags, just a duffle bag. She's dressed in BDU's and announces like it's something Lexa should have seen coming, that she enlisted after their mother and Uncle Gustus died. Lexa doesn't say anything, tired of fighting, if people want to leave, they'll find a way.

            She loved Anya, she was her older sister, she was there if their parents couldn't be, was there for her when their father died. They each looked like their respective mothers, sharing only their fathers green eyes. So when their father was gone, Anya stepped in, being that final connection to him. For some reason, after losing all those people, losing Anya, even superficially, had hurt much more than she could have imagined.

            After Anya was gone, she packed her things and moved, or rather, she ran away. She didn't make it far, she had no money to her name, all of her parents' assets tied into the gym, the house being the only thing they owned outright. Titus offered her a room in his home, but she refused, and instead dropped out of school three months before graduation and did what she had to in order to make it.

            She did odd jobs around town, she knew most everyone on her side of town, most of her jobs were legitimate, if under the table, but sometimes transporting illicit items were necessary to survive, especially on those days when she discovered they were short on one bill or another.

            It's nearly a year since she began running wild, she'd gotten a reputation for getting into trouble, though she always managed to get out of it. It was when she stepped onto the wrong street at the wrong time that she got hit. She was jumped, and while she managed to handle two of her assailants, an attack from the rear and a Louisville Slugger to the back of the head did her in.

            Her eyes opened to bright lights, and the stale stench of a hospital. At the foot of her bed is a girl, no older than her if that, and she frowns deeply, attempting to get up, but her head throbs so badly she releases a cry of pain and her vision grows fuzzy again. That girl is there immediately, talking to her softly and clearly, blonde hair tied back and away from her face.

            "Hey, you're alright...there wasn't any ID on you when the paramedics got there. What happened? What's your name?" Lexa's brows furrowed, trying to find the information necessary, and though she tried to sit up again there was a firm hand on her shoulder keeping her in place. Her eyes glanced up, and all she could see, suddenly, was blue. It was unlike anything she'd seen before...no, that was wrong. She remembered being a child, and during one of her Father's visits home between tours he promised he would take her, her mother, and Anya to see the ocean. They were to visit an island, where the water was clear and blue. He'd removed a pamphlet from his back pocket, and showed it to her. She flipped through, touching each picture, the sheer beauty of the place stunning her nine year old mind. Now, though...now that blue was here again, but she wasn't a child anymore, struck by wanderlust. Now...now she was just struck.

            "Lexa...Majoro...Trigeda Athletics..." Without much else, her consciousness faded, seeing only blue as she knocked back out.

            She woke up again, and Titus was there now, as was Indra and Lincoln. She knew Lincoln, he was slightly younger, but was often confused as her older brother. If they only knew it was she who would chase the bullies away from him when the local roving band of children discovered his love of art, or his general peaceful passivity. But, even surrounded by these people, she can still see those blue eyes and blonde hair in the doorway. She can't hear what her family says, all she is aware of is that small, almost shy smile, before the girl disappears.

            She's released from the hospital a week later, patiently waiting in the lobby for Indra to arrive with Lincoln in tow. Lexa's eyes scan the room, taking in families, individuals, couples, all in various states of dress or emotion. It's when her gaze reaches a back corner with little games and wooden puzzles for younger children that she finds those blue eyes again. Those eyes are not on her, however, but on two young children that are watching her attempt to fix one of the broken toys. An older woman looks on, perhaps the children's mother, and the girl is talking to those children, and little smiles break across their young faces.

            The sound of her name catches her off guard, and she jumps, looking up to see Lincoln there, already picking up her things for her. She doesn't bother reminding him she can carry her own things, but her eyes return to the corner to see the blonde looking at her. She smiles, and she gives a small wave, and all Lexa can think to do is glance down at her feet, giving a small wave of her hand before quickly leading the way back out. _What the hell was that!?_

            It's three months later, of being all but locked inside Indra's home and being babysat by both her and Lincoln, that she is finally allowed back out and back to the gym. She's not there, though, nope. Instead, she's playing reluctant backup as Lincoln makes his way up to a brunette not much younger than them. Lexa was tired of hearing about her, how beautiful her hair was, how strong, how independent. So when she was finally allowed outside she dragged Lincoln out to find the girl herself and all but threatened him to ask her out or to never speak of her again.

            The setting left a lot to be desired, but even so, you could do worse than the cereal aisle of a grocery store. Lexa managed to crack a smile, the girl grinning up at Lincoln as the larger man seemed to fumble through his request for a date. Finally the girl nodded and scribbled her number on a scrap of paper Lincoln tugged out of his wallet. They continued talking, though, and Lexa figured her job was done.

            "Small world." Lexa nearly jumped. She was almost never taken by surprise, who could...Blue eyes. And a gorgeous smile. Fuck. "His name's Lincoln right? Octavia can't stop talking about him." Lexa just nods, glancing down at the cart full of food the blonde was pushing. "I'm Clarke." A hand was thrust forward, and Lexa blinked, quickly grasping on for a firm shake, suddenly feeling nervous and stiff and attempting not to show it.

            "Lexa." Clarke grinned, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before placing it back on the grab-bar of the cart.

            "I know, I remember..." Lexa blinked, but nodded, glancing up again to find Lincoln and Octavia gone. Clarke followed her gaze and sighed.

            "Typical...Sorry, I guess he's been kidnapped...are you alright?" Lexa just nodded, but suddenly frowned, coming back to herself.

            "Yes, I am fine. He just has the keys...and apparently I am not _allowed_ to drive yet." Clarke chuckled beside her, giving her a warm smile.

            "Well, if you're not in a hurry, I have a little more shopping to do...Worse comes to worse, and they disappear I can take you home." Lexa blinked, thinking for a moment, realized she didn't have to, and nodded, walking alongside the blonde as they finished her shopping.

            One year later, Lexa has no idea what's happened. She certainly understood what found her in this incredibly cheap home, paint peeling, wires poking out of every joint of the home, pipes needed replacing. But...what was she doing showing this pile of crap to Clarke? She'd arrive soon, and Lexa's already moved her things in, sparse as they were. Lincoln and Octavia were watching over and staying in her family home in her stead. They were happy, she was glad of that.

            "This is stupid..." she muttered. Clarke wouldn't want to live here, she wasn't from this side of town, her father had been an Engineer and her mother is a well known and highly lauded surgeon! She shook her head, whipping out her phone to tell Clarke not to come, they could go elsewhere. Her hands stopped, looking over her shoulder as the sound of a car pulling up filters through the open garage and the door that led there near the kitchen. "Shit..." She moved quickly to the door, blocking the it just in time with her body as the blonde appeared in front of her.

            "Oh! Hey! So this is the place right? What's it look like?" She attempted to move past her lover, but frowned as Lexa moved to block her way. "Lexa, what's wrong? Let me in." Lexa shook her head, eyes lowered, looking for all the world like a petulant child.

            "No, it's-it's not safe, it needs a lot of work, you don't need to see." Clarke narrowed her gaze, eyeing Lexa carefully before shaking her head.

            "Fine, Lex...if you say so..." Lexa released a quiet breath, congratulating herself as she moved out of the way to shut the door. Suddenly she was slammed into the door and Clarke was running past her. "Hah!" Lexa groaned, rubbing her nose and chin, glad she wasn't bleeding before making her way after Clarke.

            "C-Clarke! It's-I mean," She was standing behind Clarke, the blonde facing away from her, but she could see Clarke's head turning this way and that, taking in the peeling paint, the wires hanging from the ceiling of the living room, a rotten floorboard in the corner. Before she could say anything more the blonde was making her way down the hallway, looking in on the three bedrooms that looked no better than the front. Lexa waited patiently, leaning against the breakfast bar. Her fingers twisted, until she finally just shoved her hands into her pockets.

            From the dim hallway she caught sight of light hair, and Clarke was coming towards her, expression unreadable. Lexa chewed on her bottom lip, nervous, and then there were lips on hers, and she melted slowly into the kiss. Fingers ran through her hair, one hand on her waist and tugging her closer. Her brain was short-circuiting, all her insecurity fading away the longer the blonde kissed and held her. It seemed like ages, but finally Clarke broke the kiss, and smiled warmly at Lexa.

            "This place is great, Lexa..! Why were you trying to hide it form me?" as Lexa diverted her gaze, suddenly reminded of her shame, Clarke's hand cupped her cheek, thumb brushing against impossibly high cheek bones.

            "It's...it's not good enough for you, Clarke...you're used to so much better. How can I hope to compete with that? I don't even have a GED, and I've only started working for the gym legitimately. I just...I want to give you anything you want." Clarke smiled stupidly, cheeks flaming as she looked down for a moment.

            "God...you're such an idiot." Lexa blinked incredulously and pouted.

            "Excuse you?!" Clarke laughed, shaking her head as she gave her girlfriend another quick kiss.

            "Lexa! You...it's just you...you're all I want, and need...I thought we've covered this. I love you, Lexa. And I love this house. Of course it looks like a shit hole, but that's why it's perfect. We can turn it into what we want, a home, for you and me. For our future, for a family..." Lexa sighed softly.

            "Clarke you know that I can't--" Clarke shook her head, smiling warmly at the brunette.

            "I know...doesn't mean we can't adopt...I love you, Lexa, and kids or no kids, this is ours, and it always will be...as long as we're together." Lexa smiled softly, bringing Clarke in for another kiss, cupping the back of her neck possessively. That went a lot better than she thought it would.

            The next year was a flurry of romantic surprises...It began with Clarke and Lexa arriving early to a barbecue at Abbigail  Griffin's two story home across town. Clarke thought it would be nice to arrive early and thus extend the evening, but this was a mistake. Lexa was the first to discover them as Clarke put the potato salad away in the fridge, the brunette heading upstairs to find Abby as the older woman was nowhere to be seen downstairs, though thankfully there was only a light smoke coming from the covered grill outside.

            It had taken  two pairs of shoes, shirts, pants and a bra before she realized what may be happening. But by then she was already pushing the door halfway open and could not stop herself. Until, of course, she saw her would-be mother-in-law being mounted from behind by a strapped Raven Reyes, the local mechanic. Everyone seemed to freeze, unsure what to do, until Clarke was there, and then it was a flurry of shutting doors and flying blankets and wet dildos.

            Several hours and steaks and hot dogs later(Lexa took it upon herself to cook, shortly joined by Raven once she was done with her side of the story), everything was smoothed over. The barbecue was intended to be the time that Abby would inform Clarke about her relationship with Raven. Raven was no less in trouble, however, as she was one of Clarke's closest friends, and had been for a few months prior to the beginning of hers and Abby's relationship. Lexa was only glad everything went well in the end, it all could have gone so much worse.

            The second surprise was...something incredibly unexpected. It was subtle, and if Lexa wasn't incredibly observant then she wouldn't have seen the signs before they became so obvious. Octavia, after her relationship with Lincoln became serious, had become a regular at the gym. She would take Luna's classes mostly, but also Indra's. She didn't take any of Lincolns, knowing for a fact the man would go easy on her and even Lexa agreed that no one would want to stick around if they had to watch the couple make goo goo eyes at one another for over an hour.

            It was in Indra's classes when Lexa looked out of the window of her office, saw how closely the older woman would tutor the teenager. At first Lexa shrugged it off. She could see Octavia had potential as a fighter, perhaps a future employee, maybe even a champion on the circuit. But no, it went beyond that. Indra challenged Octavia, but she also challenged Indra.

            Lexa had known Indra through her father, they'd served two tours together, and she had no other family or friends, and so found a place in this town with these people. She had her guard up always, and Lexa could never recall the older woman being in any sort of relationship. She also had trouble showing affection. _'Too many chances given,'_ her mother used to tell her. Yet Lexa looked on as Indra would place an errant hand on Octavia's hip to steady her, gently squeezing the back of her neck when the girl was too tense, a gentle nudge when with anyone else it would he a rough shove.

            Lexa kept all this to herself, at least until she saw them together, just outside in the alleyway behind the gym. Too wrapped up in one another, arms holding desperately, lips clashing together like they do in the ring, to notice her presence. But there was more than simple lust, the way Indra held firmly, yet gently to Octavia's hips, and the shorter girl's fingers slid through short kinked hair, gripping tightly, possessively, her other hand stroking gently at the nape of her neck.

            They didn't see her, and Lexa later that same day saw Octavia again in Lincolns arms and frowned, and approached Indra. She can't remember ever fighting with the woman, who she trusted even more than she trusted Titus. There was yelling, threats, curses, and she can't remember who threw the chair out the office window onto the empty floor beneath. She thinks it was her, but later Indra would say it was her doing, in the end they both repaired the window. The next fight was with Octavia, with Indra and Lincoln silent behind her like two sentinels. Lexa respected Octavia's strength, her loyalty and her resolve. She didn't 'get it', but as both her partners seemed to shrug and assure her they were happy this way, each grasping Octavia's hand Lexa sighed and held her hands up in surrender. She would back off. It wasn't her place to doubt them, though thankfully Lincoln saw fit to thank her for her concern, but to approach him herself next time she sought to try and protect him.

            "I'm not that little boy hiding with his paints in the park, anymore." Lexa had to give him that, and she nodded, smiling warmly, then motioned for them to leave. She slumped against her desk when they finally left, rubbing her face slowly before making her way out of the gym quietly. Clarke would be home, they would have dinner, enjoy some new show together, and then go to bed.

            Sadly, despite the flourishing love between her friends, the year wouldn't end well. She received a call early in the morning as she worked on breakfast for herself and Clarke. She disliked change if she could help it, though she was certainly willing to adapt, but her number has been the same since she first got a cell phone at 14 years old.

            _"Alexandria Majoro? My name is Dante Wallace, I represent the estate of Costia Hester. I attempted to contact you at your place of business, and was redirected to this number by a Titus Morris."_ Lexa frowned, pulling the eggs off the fire as she leaned against the counter.

            "Yes..? Is everything alright? Is...Is Costia alright?" Her heart began to beat quickly, suddenly all that affection she'd thought faded and gone rose up to the surface. And just like when the presence of that police officer said more about her mother and uncle's fates, this lawyer, this Dante Wallace, calling her instead of Costia. "She's dead...isn't she..."

            _"Yes. I'm afraid so. Her parents are, of course, mourning, and I am taking it upon myself to call any other kin or friends my client has known. Her funeral will be held in a weeks time, if you provide me an e-mail and a mailing address you'll have the details and information delivered to you quickly."_ Lexa just nodded, giving her information, writing down the basics on the dry erase board magneted to their fridge. He said goodbye and she...she wasn't sure she responded, because now her phone was on the table, and she was curled up against the cupboards.

            She hadn't seen or heard from Costia in three years...and now she was gone. How? How could she...she was so strong, she exercised regularly, she was kind to everyone. She couldn't...she couldn't be...

            Clarke found her nearly catatonic on their kitchen floor, half-cooked eggs congealing on the stove. She saw the note written on the dry erase board and covered her mouth in shock, shaking her head as she leant down and tugged Lexa tightly against her, gently petting her hair. She vaguely heard Clarke grab her phone, calling the gym, and calling her own work.

            Lexa woke up later in bed, having no memory of having fallen asleep. Clarke was beside her, fingers running slowly through her hair, alternating with gentle circular motions against her temple. She tried to rise, but was gently held by her shoulders. Lexa relaxed again, nuzzling against Clarke's chest.

            "Do you want me to come with you?" Lexa nods. "I'll call in for us both....do you want the next few days off?" A pause, and then she nods. "Alright...Did they say...what happened...?" Lexa took a shaking breath and shook her head. Clarke nodded slowly, pressing her lips against her lover's forehead. She wouldn't tell Clarke until after the funeral what had happened to Costia. It would be front page news for a month, until Roan was caught and arrested with his accomplices. Then Lexa would be mad as hell for a lot longer, knowing Roan got off easy compared to what he'd done to Costia.

            Lexa says she's fine before the funeral, she's fine during, she doesn't go up to speak. She doesn't go say hello to Costia's parents, though Clarke does. As soon as Clarke introduces herself as Lexa's partner, they frown at her, and Costia's mother immediately excuses herself. Clarke has no real reason to wonder why they'd react to her that way, but does not push, they are mourning their child and she can't imagine what they're going through. Though she quirks her brow as the older woman takes a young toddler from the arms of a nearby mourner, but shakes her head, going to find Lexa to see if she was ready to leave.

            Lexa says she's fine after the funeral, and Clarke believes her. Clarke has to pull a night shift, and so she has an early dinner with Lexa before leaving. That was a mistake. Because around 2 am Clarke is rushing to the OR to assist in a surgery, bad car accident, one critical, everyone else is being seen and dealt with. Clarke hesitates a single second at the sight of her patient before rushing forward. This is her job, she's a nurse, she can't...she can't let herself be distracted. Lexa was covered in blood, hair matted with it, bruises already forming on her on her chest, from the steering wheel. Clarke knew she should have insisted on getting rid of that old truck a long time ago. Clarke has to be pulled away, she isn't supposed to be working on people she knows, and leaves only when her mother comes to tug her away. Clarke doesn't leave the hospital until she's certain that Lexa can come home with her. She had a concussion, would need some physical therapy, at least for a month to make sure there is no lasting damage. Thankfully there isn't, and after a long yelling match that included broken picture frames and one broken window, they end up in bed, and they apologize, and hold each other tightly, tears in their eyes, so afraid of losing the other.

            It's another year when Roan is released, on 'good behavior' according to the news anchor, and nothing more is reported. Clarke keeps an eye on Lexa, and while the brunette is obviously angry, she manages to restrain herself and move on with her life as best she can. Until Nia issues the challenge. Lexa is immediate to react, and Clarke is terrified. She nearly lost her once, and now...now there's so much more at stake. This impossible miracle, this tiny life that neither of them ever really dreamed of without some sort of sad wistfulness. But even Clarke knew, as she tried to beg Lexa not to go, not to fight, that she would.

            Lexa won, but Clarke almost lost her everything. The hospital stay was torture for her, but luckily Lexa didn't suffer lasting or serious damage despite collapsing. It was just a case of exhaustion and mild blood loss. A mental strain more than anything.

            Lexa, as soon as she was allowed to bend over and use tools again, worked hard around the house, baby proofing from top to bottom, fixing the fence and plugging or repairing any holes or damaged slats. The larger Clarke became the more manic Lexa became, paranoid and watching Clarke's every careful step. Lexa insists on making it to every appointment at least a half hour early just in case they can squeeze in. By the end of the first trimester Clarke insisted that Lexa narrow her questions down to five for each visit so they don't hold the doctor back from his other appointments. The brunette is there at the store, shopping, preparing, buying paints for Clarke, allowing Clarke to paint but only if the windows in the entire house are open and there are fans going everywhere to avoid poisoning the baby in utero. The baby's room is ready, and just in time, because Clarke is going to see Lexa, waddling through the gym and answering all of Octavia's questions, when her first big contractions hit, and then her water breaks(she later admits she'd been feeling smaller contractions throughout the day, but thought to leave it alone, at least for a bit, before seeing a doctor).

            Her son Jakob Gustus Majoro-Griffin is six months old now. Clarke is nursing him in the living room, and Lexa's at the front door. She opens it, a polite smile that fades slightly as a suited older gentleman stands on her stoop, a manila folder on one hand, the other grasping the hand of a young boy no older than five if that. His dark blonde hair is fluffy and messy, his skin a natural golden tan, but its his eyes that catch her attention. They're eyes she hadn't seen in six years, they belonged to someone she saw lowered into the grown nearly three years ago.

            "Miss Majoro? My name is Dante Wallace, and this is your son, Aden Majoro-Hester."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking with me so far! I'm still going to include most people from the cast, so Anya will return, and Murphy will come up as will bellamy of course because DUH he'll have an opinion on his sister's boyfriend and girlfriend(which, may I remind you, can BOTH kick his ass blindfolded). 
> 
> Suggestions and encouraging words are...well, they're encouraged!  
> 


End file.
